


Забытые обещания и призраки прошлого

by AFirebringer



Series: В попытке согреться (Серана) [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Character Study, F/F, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Songfic, minor heterosexual love interest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFirebringer/pseuds/AFirebringer
Summary: Несбывшиеся мечты, тени за плечом и страх, не оставляющий ни на минуту. Сборник драбблов.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana, Serana (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: В попытке согреться (Серана) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830043
Kudos: 1





	1. Побег

**Author's Note:**

> Первая арка сборника. Написано в 2017-2018.

В ночь побега их с мамой укрывает метель. Стоит ступить за порог, как она сдувает с голов капюшоны, выдёргивает из причёсок пряди волос, играет с плащами, бросает горсти снежинок в лицо. Серана вдыхает свежий ветер, и так хочется замереть, дать себе привыкнуть к морозцу на коже, к хрусту снега под сапогами, — но мама жестом зовёт за собой, и приходится сделать шаг, а потом ещё и ещё.  
Путь от заброшенного чёрного хода до лодки кажется вечностью. Серана оглядывается на замок, такой огромный снизу, и ужас мешается в груди с ребяческой радостью. «Мы уходим, — наконец осознаёт она. — Мы правда уходим!» Смотрит на маму широко распахнутыми глазами, и та в ответ еле заметно поднимает уголок губ.  
Не будет холодных каменных стен и сладко-горького запаха в обеденном зале. Не будет страха обжечься о свечное пламя. Не будет отца, который совершенно, абсолютно точно сошёл с ума.  
Но зато — ночи, дни, а потом снова ночи, — будет Скайрим. Пускай нельзя встречаться с людьми, но заснеженные просторы, деревья, звери — это уже больше, куда больше, чем она видела за последние десятки лет. Если отвлечься от тяжести Свитка на плечах, можно представить себе, что ей просто разрешили погулять.  
Мама говорит:  
— Без лодки будет быстрее.  
Серана не успевает сказать «нет». Мама забирает Свиток и поднимается над проливом уже не собой, взмахивает серыми крыльями и исчезает в снежных завихрениях.  
Проклятье.  
Превращаться — больно, больно, больно, будто самую её сущность выворачивают наизнанку, будто глыба льда снова касается внутренней стороны бёдер, а собственный крик слышен издалека. Серана не справляется с неожиданной и чужой тяжестью, еле парит над волнами — солёная ледяная вода лижет ступни — неловкая огромная туша второпях чуть не окунается по колено.  
Отец всё сокрушался, что она никогда не научится быть собой…  
Серана возвращает себе тело, едва ступив на другой берег, и забирает Свиток. Отворачивается от замка, не давая себе засомневаться.  
Так будет лучше. Да и назад дороги уже нет.  
А впереди — её самое большое путешествие.


	2. От жизни до Новой Жизни

Серана подставляет лицо солнцу и ветру. Раскидывает руки — далеко-далеко, весь мир обнимает — и кружится, кружится среди зелени и цветов. Обычно она не позволяет себе такого, но сегодня — праздник. Сегодня — можно.   
Каждый месяц Сева за их большие столы приходят серьёзные скуластые эльфы из белых городов поблизости, и отец садится по их левую руку, а она — рядом с ним. И слушает с замиранием сердца, как объявляют имя той, кому достанется честь быть главной на зимнем фестивале. Она непременно должна быть лучше всех. Красивее всех. А кому ещё отдавать таких, как не Владыке?   
Избранная в этом году — в поле вместе с Сераной и остальными девочками. Взрослая, статная, выше всех на голову, если не больше. Плетёт венок и смеётся, пока ей заплетают красивые-красивые косы. У неё волосы — золото, а на щеках еле заметная россыпь веснушек. Владыка будет доволен. Это хорошо: пока Владыка не сердится, родное селение не тронут ни эльфы, ни хмурые люди с северо-востока. Так говорит отец; значит, это правда.  
Серана подносит девушке ярко-розовый цветок, улыбается во весь рот:  
— Ты такая счастливая!  
И с удивлением смотрит, как тускнеет светлая-светлая улыбка.  
— Ты так думаешь?  
Ловкие пальцы вплетают цветок к остальным, а взгляд — такой осторожный, такой… словно она и не рада. Но этого быть не может.  
— А как же, — Серана упирает в бока кулаки, придавая себе уверенности. — Владыке должно доставаться только лучшее. И он будет доволен и не даст никому нас обидеть. Так отец сказал. А тебя выбрали, значит, ты самая-самая. Однажды я тоже буду как ты.  
«Нет, я!», «Я!», — тут же галдят наперебой другие девочки. Но Серана-то знает: именно её отец по левую руку от эльфов, когда они садятся во главе стола в месяц Сева. У того, что справа, детей пока нет. А значит, самая лучшая — она.  
— Конечно, — отвечает избранная. — Обязательно будешь, если захочешь.   
Она прячет светлые-светлые глаза — внимательно следит за тем, как сплетаются стебли, — но голос её такой же весёлый, как и был. Значит, всё правильно; но Серане всё равно хочется сказать ей что-нибудь хорошее. Ободряющее.  
— Ты будешь самой лучшей девушкой Владыки, я уверена. Ты очень красивая.  
Светлая-светлая улыбка в ответ убеждает её: получилось.

***

У отца в кабинете до невозможности душно. Зачем, почему он запирается здесь со своими бумагами, если снаружи всё залито солнечным светом, а озеро так манит окунуться?  
Подлетая к его столу, вся смех и свежий ветер, Серана задаёт всё же не этот вопрос.  
— Можно мне пойти купаться с Катлин и другими девочками?  
Обычно отец отпускает её рассеянным взмахом руки, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Но сегодня поднимает голову, манит к себе жестом:  
— Спорим, ты сейчас раздумаешь?  
Протягивает потрёпанный томик. Надпись на обложке — почти кружевная полоска рун. Серана опознаёт их, видела несколько раз, но значения — тайна. Зато хоть полюбоваться можно.  
Отец заговорщически улыбается в усы. Тёмные глаза обдают холодком, но это ничего, к этому можно привыкнуть.   
— Для тебя в Силасели достал. Заклинания. Сегодня могу поучить читать самое простое, но это на целый день. А потом, к сожалению, — копается в испещрённых рунами листках, — только через месяц. Буду очень занят.  
Целый месяц!.. Разочарованный стон рвётся из груди, и Серана его старательно глушит. Четыре недели, тридцать дней — это как вечность, только хуже. Медленная пытка знаниями, которые она не сможет достать сама, а обратиться, кроме отца, не к кому.   
А день такой жаркий. И Катлин ждёт.  
— Мне надо пойти предупредить, — нерешительно начинает Серана, кивает на дверь.  
Отец не отпускает её взгляда.  
— Зачем? Тебе разве нужно их разрешение? Ты ведь давно хотела поучиться…  
Так хочется возразить. Он прав, конечно, он всегда прав, и единственное, что царапает душу, — лёгкое, едва заметное презрение к «ним». К её подругам. Вот только при одной мысли о том, чтобы сказать об этом вслух — ему, — язык липнет к нёбу, а в горле пересыхает.  
Она пробует:  
— Не разрешение, просто… я обещала, и меня там ждут…  
Тон отца не терпит возражений:  
— Ерунда. Садись.   
Два коротких слова сковывают крепче любых цепей. Даже воздух, кажется, сгущается и застывает — или это она сама цепенеет так, что едва удаётся даже пошевелиться?..   
Ужасно хочется наружу. К солнцу, к девичьему смеху, к ласковому взгляду Катлин. Но нельзя, нельзя, нельзя. Остаётся только надеяться, что она не будет злиться, как непременно будет злиться отец, если сейчас сделать не так, как хочет он.   
Владыка, пожалуйста, пусть Катлин поймёт.   
Серана придвигает к столу тяжёлый, грубо сколоченный табурет для посетителей и садится.  
Взгляд отца тут же теплеет.

***

Серана держит спину идеально ровно, не касаясь спинки стула. Следит за каждым движением.   
Длинный стол ломится от яств. Оба айлейда сидят во главе, между ними две девушки, избранные в этом году. Отец — по левую руку, и она, конечно же, рядом. Эльфы смотрят прямо на неё — пронизывающе и, кажется, почти не мигая, — и ей страшно до дрожи, но она не выдаёт себя ничем. Мама мягко, едва заметно касается её запястья; это почти не успокаивает.  
Серана не сразу понимает, что отец ведёт разговор о ней.  
— Я горжусь дочерью, — говорит он, — она многому научилась. Позвольте мне продемонстрировать вам?  
Айлейдис течёт слишком мягко и гладко. Серана как никогда жалеет, что он научил её понимать: за кружевными рунами и шёлковыми звуками кроются словесные плети.  
— Что ж, давайте взглянем, — отвечает эльф из Бисненселя.  
Отец обращается к ней уже на родном языке. Торжественно и громко, так, что остальные разговоры утихают вмиг.  
— Дочь моя! Покажи нашим высокопоставленным гостям, чему я научил тебя. Возьмём, допустим, вон ту девчонку.  
«Вон та девчонка» — Катлин. Серана вцепляется в вилку так, что белеют костяшки пальцев. Нет. Нет, нет, нет…  
— Вставай же, Серана.  
Тон его лёгок и полушутлив, но во взгляде — пропасть, в которую она рухнет, если откажется повиноваться. Хочется повернуться назад, найти момент, когда так нелепо и страшно надломилась её жизнь, и вернуть всё как было. Но нельзя.  
«Прости меня, родная», — говорит она глазами, но Катлин не слышит. Смотрит с ужасом и презрением: не на подругу, пусть даже бывшую, но — на захватчика, на врага.   
— А сейчас моя дочь продемонстрирует вам своё восхитительное владение «Вытягиванием жизни», — объявляет отец для эльфов.  
Серана ловит взгляд Катлин, качает головой: «Я не хочу так». Та вспыхивает и отворачивается. Серана сплетает заклинание — быстро и едва заметно, как учил отец. Тут же чувствует: прибывают силы, хочется вздохнуть полной грудью, расправить плечи. Вместо этого она стискивает зубы. До чего же мерзко это и нечестно, до чего же хочется отпустить, перестать тянуть из той, кому хочется отдавать…  
Катлин не издаёт ни звука, просто закрывает глаза. Пошатывается. Падает на одно колено. Белеет, дышит тяжело и со свистом.   
Серана отпускает её в самый последний момент. Если отец и хочет, чтобы она… насмерть, то пусть подавится. И так нестерпимо тошно.  
— Недурно, Харкон, и небезынтересно, — замечает эльф из Силасели как бы между прочим и снова принимается за еду.  
Отец начинает аплодировать первым. Серана едва подавляет желание плюнуть ему в лицо.   
Катлин сверлит её висок яростным взглядом раненого зверя.  
Пожалуй, что бы ни случилось дальше, хуже уже не будет.

***

Девятнадцатого Вечерней звезды, ложась спать, Серана зажмуривается и загадывает желание: никогда не просыпаться.  
Двадцатого, едва открыв глаза, вскакивает и приникает к окну. Пусть тучи укроют небо, пусть грянет оглушительный гром, пусть с неба прольется чистая-чистая вода и смоет их всех, всех; пусть Безумец заберёт этот день, пусть смилуется!  
Ни облачка.   
Серана позволяет себе ненадолго спрятать лицо в ладонях. Больше нельзя быть слабой; сегодня самое главное — не забывать о том, чья она дочь и чьей Дочерью станет. Вести себя соответственно. Быть той, кем хотел бы видеть её отец.   
Праздничное облачение очень красиво, но греет куда меньше, чем стоило бы. Серана кутается в тонкий плащ, дышит на замёрзшие пальцы; до боли хочется в тепло, но нельзя, никак нельзя. А мама, тоже разодетая, удивительно держится — ей и холод нипочём, кажется. Вот уж кто идеально выполняет свою роль. Благосклонная улыбка эльфа из Силасели, впрочем, достаётся им обеим, и Серана неуверенно приподнимает уголки губ в ответ.  
Владыка будет доволен. Так говорит отец.  
Сам он, конечно, в мехах. Смотрит на всех свысока, вздёрнув подбородок. На его руках кровь десятков людей — если не сотен, Серана не знает точно, — и всё затем, чтобы избежать той же участи, что уготована им с мамой.   
Но на площадке для церемонии всё же готовят три алтаря.  
Отец и носа туда не суёт, а случись ему взглянуть в том направлении — сразу застывает камнем, бледнеет, а глаза едва заметно расширяются. Эльф из Силасели смотрит на него с презрительной усмешкой.  
«Никто не знает, какова будет воля Его, — ещё летом сказал глава селения. — Но лучше уж алтарь, чем прямо на земле, Харкон!» Кажется, отец сдался именно в этот момент.  
Эльф из Бисненселя нависает над Катлин, кладёт руки на… Серана еле заставляет себя отвести взгляд. Подлететь бы к нему, выцарапать бы глаза, осыпать градом ледяных шипов — в любой бы другой день. Не в тот, когда на ней одно из двух лучших платьев в селении, а в волосы вплетена нить кроваво-красных камней. Не в тот, когда она с рассвета не принадлежит себе.  
К сумеркам Серана промерзает окончательно: кожа бледнеет, а за рёбрами что-то застывает, прекратив трепетать в испуге. Мир вокруг так похож на сон, что это почти восхитительно.  
И небо ясное-ясное — звёзды как на ладони…  
На площадке три алтаря; по призыву главы Серана ложится на свой. И тогда появляется Владыка. Он — доволен.   
Он смеётся над отцом, проходит мимо мамы…  
Когда лёд касается её в первый раз, Серана закрывает глаза и больше не смотрит. Позволяет делать с собой то, что нужно.  
Больно. Руки, губы, раздвинутые бёдра — тело словно чужое, но бежать от него некуда. А мир вокруг — глыба, обжигающая холодом.   
Только бы это всё закончилось.  
Чьи-то крики — собственные или мамины? — стоят в ушах долго, долго, долго.

Оставшись лежать на алтаре сгустком не-боли, она загадывает снова: «Боги, если вы есть, — прошу. Умоляю. Позвольте мне не восстать».


	3. Недосягаемые

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В третьем кусочке в этой части — гет и капля слэша Шрёдингера. Больше нигде в сборнике ни того, ни другого нет.

Её звали Орли.  
Мама бросает это имя походя, скатывает с языка в случайном разговоре даже не с Сераной, а попадает прямо в неё, да так, что хочется согнуться пополам и выть от боли.  
Воспоминания раскрываются, как цветы, и каждый лепесток взрезает на вдохе грудь. 

Солнечный весенний день, праздник, в который Орли назначили свидание с Вла… Молагом. Серана, Катлин и другие девочки — младше её, меньше её, глупее её — носятся вокруг, тащат цветы для венка, смеются, восхищаются.   
Орли любят все, у кого есть сердце. Да и как не любить? У неё для каждого припасено доброе слово, она остаётся неунывающей, даже когда Владыка подвергает селение испытаниям и многие другие превращаются в хмурые тени. Младшие девочки продолжают виться вокруг неё, и она играет с ними, рассказывает истории и учит плести венки. Чудо как хороша Орли: взрослая и красивая, держится так, будто это её годами учили «соответствовать своему положению», и ни словом, ни жестом не даёт понять, каково ей на самом деле.  
В пору цветения она бегает с девочками наперегонки до лужайки и падает на траву, раскрасневшаяся, с прилипшими к щекам светлыми прядками. Серана впитывает её взглядом, затаив дыхание, и, когда мир её схлопывается до искорок в голубых глазах, до сияющей улыбки и ямочек на щеках, она принимает это как данность.   
Серана купается в каждой проведённой с Орли минуте, пьёт их большими жадными глотками, пропускает между пальцев. Они никогда не бывают вдвоём — Серана и Катлин к этому моменту уже неразлучны, — но каждый ласковый взгляд, каждый взмах длинных ресниц Серана хранит бережнее любой драгоценности. Почему — не задумывается. Это просто правильно.  
Орли вся сияет — ярче и чище даже солнечных лучей. Её свет идёт изнутри, оттуда, где бьётся сердце. Хочется, чтобы оно билось всегда, и Серана едва не задыхается под тяжестью этого желания.  
— Не боишься? — спрашивает она как-то осенью. — Говорят, все боятся…  
Прежде чем ответить, Орли мешкает всего миг.  
— За себя не боюсь.   
И Серана, ободрённая, заталкивает сомнения в дальний угол души. В конце концов, Орли — достойнейшая. Владыка не сможет этого не увидеть и непременно вдохнёт в неё новую жизнь, как рассказывал отец. Вечную жизнь.

Двадцатого Вечерней звезды Орли прекраснее всего. Праздничное платье идёт ей до невозможности, обнимает её мягко-мягко. Девочки ходят за ней хвостиком, робко касаются ткани и нити камней в её волосах. Серана дотрагивается всего раз и в испуге отдёргивает руку — Орли под платьем такая холодная, будто уже не-живёт…   
Перед самой церемонией призыва детей отсылают по домам. Серана засыпает, представляя себе, как наутро улыбка Орли украсится белоснежными клыками и станет от этого только ещё светлее. Как Орли будет, смеясь, отвечать на бесконечные вопросы, как её глаза будут сиять новым, неугасимым огнём.  
…но Орли нигде нет. Ни двадцать первого, ни двадцать второго, ни после.   
— Её тело отказалось от дара Владыки, — не-объясняет отец, когда Серана и Катлин набираются храбрости подойти и спросить. — Поэтому Владыке пришлось отказаться от неё.  
Серана хмурится, переспрашивает:  
— То есть он прогнал её?..   
Отец кивает, и в его взгляде мелькает тень.

Годы спустя, когда ей уже можно оставаться на церемонию, Серана понимает.

***

Катлин вырастает из девочки-хохотушки в девушку, грациозную, как кошка. Её глаза горят огнём внутренней свободы, она носит неукротимую волну каштановых кудрей как знак отличия, умеет усмехаться уголком пухлых губ и сознательно приковывать к себе взгляды. Ею любуются все, кто хоть немного зряч. А как иначе?  
Она совсем не похожа на Орли, и это одна из причин, по которым у Сераны болезненно-сладко ёкает сердце.   
Последние несколько недель Серана заглядывается издалека. Осваивать магическое искусство куда тяжелее, чем кажется на первый взгляд, и после бесконечной отработки одних и тех же движений запястьем (пока не будет вылизано до совершенства, пока не получится за несколько мгновений призвать дремлющую внутри силу) не хочется уже абсолютно ничего — только упасть и уснуть. Отец должен заниматься с ней и сегодня, но у него неожиданные и срочные дела в Силасели. Серане бы потренироваться ещё… Но она идёт на озеро.  
Катлин как раз выходит на берег, едва заметно покачивая бёдрами. С неё льётся вода: с волос, с кончиков пальцев, с короткого купального платья, облегающего тонкую талию и высокую округлую грудь. Серана сглатывает и встречает прожигающий взгляд. Вот сейчас она узнает её, улыбнётся, обнимет крепко-крепко и прошепчет в ухо, что скучала, и сердце встанет на место снова…  
— Её высочество соизволили явиться? — спрашивает Катлин ледяным тоном, скрестив на груди руки.  
Прибрежный песок, кажется, прямо под ногами превращается в зыбучий.  
— Что ты… я пришла, как только смогла.  
— Как только смогла, — повторяет она. — Чем же таким ты была занята всё остальное время? Что ты делала два с половиной месяца, Серана?  
Серана хочет объяснить, но слова застревают в горле. Катлин сейчас смотрит совсем отцовским взглядом — тем, что прижимает к земле, выбивает воздух из груди.  
— Я училась, — пробует она. — Отец может подтвердить, он всё настаивает, чтобы я занималась любую свободную минуту. Пойми, я ведь его дочь, и…  
— Именно, — глухо, сдавленно выплёвывает Катлин. — И чтоб тебя Гавань прожевала и выплюнула, потому что ты-то, оказывается, абсолютно такая же. Как он. Как все они. Высокопоставленные лица, которым рано или поздно становится не до нас, простолюдинов, которых, быть может, не выберут для Владыки никогда!..  
Серана отшатывается, как от пощёчины. Глаза застилает пелена слёз, и надо отвернуться и смахнуть их незаметно, но нет сил даже шевельнуться. Катлин дышит тяжело и рвано, словно чуть не плачет сама, и в светло-карих глазах её — тёмная, ядовитая злость.  
— Я говорила с твоим отцом, — продолжает она, видимо, не дождавшись ответа. — Я, понимаешь, волновалась, думала, ты слегла, борешься за жизнь… А ты, оказывается, в полном порядке, просто у тебя нет ну ни минуточки, чтобы сообщить мне об этом самой. Ты, оказывается, сделала самый важный выбор в своей жизни, встала на путь… или что там ты сделала. И нет на этом пути места таким, как я.  
— Ничего подобного, Катлин, да послушай же…  
Та отворачивается. Бросает дрожащим голосом через плечо:  
— Я видеть тебя больше не хочу. Уходи. Не приближайся больше никогда, высокомерная ты сволочь.  
Серана прижимает ладонь к губам — во что бы то ни стало сдержать рвущийся из груди всхлип — и бежит прочь.

Она часто смотрит на Катлин, пока та не видит. Иногда ей чудится, что бывшая подруга делает то же самое — но с чего бы ей?.. Разве что…  
Серана позволяет себе мысль «разве что отец зачем-то велел ей разругаться со мной», только когда уже слишком поздно. Двадцатого Вечерней звезды, в день, когда она с самого утра принадлежит Владыке, она ловит насмешливый взгляд айлейда через плечо Катлин, и на одну бесконечную секунду ей кажется, будто он не случайно выбирает именно ту, что была её подругой.  
Но это, конечно же, глупость.

***

В замке Волкихар никогда не бывает по-настоящему тепло. Зачем, если его обитатели либо не боятся морозов, либо укутаны в меха по самые уши? За десятки лет любой успеет привыкнуть что к холоду, что к пустоте в груди.  
Серана привыкает. Убеждает себя, что ей никто и не нужен, кроме мамы. Кроме их бесконечных разговоров в садике и уроков по выращиванию трав и цветов для зелий. И ещё немного — чтения книг, которые появляются в замке словно бы сами собой и рассказывают о внешнем мире всё, чего она не может увидеть сама. А ещё Серана заново учится держать лицо — на этот раз для разговоров о том, почему она почти не пользуется своей новой силой.   
Медрис — первый, кто её не спрашивает.  
Она не знает, откуда отец его притащил. Золотокожий юноша, почти ещё мальчик, однажды просто оказывается в замке и ведёт себя так, будто ему всегда полагалось здесь быть. При первой встрече он расплывается в хищно-обаятельной улыбке: «Леди Серана!» И подносит её руку к губам — не целует, едва заметно касается костяшек, и от них по всему телу Сераны медленно, но верно распространяется губительное тепло.  
Чувства со всей их яркостью и самобытностью — удел смертных, тех, кто может позволить себе гореть, выжигать из себя жизнь, которую стоит потратить на куда более полезные вещи. Например, поиск способа доказать всему миру, что вампиры выше и лучше людей. Или выращивание у себя во дворике трав, из которых потом сварятся самые сильные зелья. Когда есть цель, эмоции не имеют значения… и, может быть, всё дело в том, что Серана никак не найдёт себе столь же достойную цель?  
Они встречаются по молчаливому уговору, чаще всего в читальном зале. Он садится у её ног, позволяет ей как бы невзначай касаться кончиков своих длинных острых ушей и рассказывает истории о дальних краях, о которых Серана может только мечтать. Эти рассказы нужны ей, как воздух, но его голос с легчайшей хрипотцой запоминается куда лучше слов. Она смотрит на мера сверху вниз и позволяет себе мысли о том, каково было бы прижаться губами и клыками к тонкому, почти девичьему запястью. Или к шее — там, где алеет на золотом след от укуса отца. И ни за что, никогда не позволять дотронуться до себя.  
Медрис — её шанс не оставаться наедине с мечтами, где она решается крепко обнять Орли или притянуть для поцелуя Катлин. Быть может, в этот раз ей правда можно хоть чуточку, хоть толику тех эмоций, что куда лучше подходят смертным? (Живым?..) Он не возражает, когда она перебирает пряди его длинных волос, и на пристальные взгляды отвечает одной и той же ленивой полуулыбкой, в которой Серане чудится понимание.  
Медрис великолепно сливается с тенями — если не знать, никогда не поймёшь, что он рядом. Отец говорит, что Медрис замечательно охотится и будто рождён был для клана Волкихар. Говорит с почти отеческой гордостью — но в его голос вкрадываются нотки, которые Серана не может истолковать.  
Застав их в Соборе — коленопреклонённый Медрис целует полу плаща отца, а тот тянется поднять его подбородок, — Серана уже скорее не хочет понимать, чем не может. В конце концов, этот мер должен был быть её шансом. Её. У отца и так уже есть… более чем достаточно.  
Она старательно набирается храбрости хотя бы раз побыть дочерью лорда Харкона, плоть от плоти, душа от души. И в следующий раз в читальном зале, обрывая Медриса на середине фразы, находит его ладонь и сжимает в своей. Легонько проводит по коже ногтями, лишь обозначая намерения.   
Медрис отнимает руку, поднимается и отчеканивает, глядя ей в глаза:  
— Леди Серана, я готов посвятить вам многие годы нашей общей не-жизни, если вам так угодно. Готов рассказать всё, что знаю о Тамриэле, и даже больше. Но поймите, всем своим существом я принадлежу лорду Харкону.  
Она находит в себе силы не измениться в лице. Ей, право, стоит научиться ожидать подобного итога. 

Медрис не возвращается с очередной охоты. Отец с неё же приходит весь залитый чужой кровью.  
Ещё несколько вылазок спустя он принесёт Древний Свиток.


	4. Тепло

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Три фэмных стословки на фестиваль Мары 2018 года в аске.  
> Посвящается.

Живые даже не представляют, сколько в них тепла. Как греет, если коснуться, бегущая под кожей кровь. Они похожи на стеклянные лампы: спрятанное от мира пламя, которое дразнится, но не даёт согреться. Серана скована холодом уже многие сотни лет, но тем ярче она чувствует тех, кто горит.   
Довакин излучает яркий и ровный жар. Его отголоски ощущаются даже в нескольких шагах, и удивительно, что вокруг неё не плавится скайримский снег.   
Серане бы бояться дочери раскалённой земли, (как) огня, но слишком хочется тепла. Она позволяет себе: сначала немного, потом ещё чуть-чуть. И ещё.   
И слишком страшится обжечься, чтобы заметить, как начинает оттаивать.

*** 

Довакин полна секретов, заперта, как тяжёлая резная шкатулка. У Сераны хватает ума не ковырять замок. Каждый имеет право на тайны; она и сама не стремится ворошить старое.   
Вот только когда спрашивает Довакин, ответы скатываются с языка сами. При ней вспахивать воспоминания, выкорчёвывать и вытаскивать из них на свет больное и безнадёжное почти так же легко, как обсуждать погоду или маршрут.   
Довакин слушает, не отводя глаз, и взгляд её слаще, чем самая вкусная кровь. Особенно потому, что его не надо брать тайком и насильно: вот он, прямой, открытый, в душу.   
Серана почти готова говорить бесконечно. Лишь бы она не переставала смотреть.

*** 

В раскосых глазах её — обрыв. Бездонная пропасть, в которую не падать — лететь. В которой потеряться так легко и даже почти хочется.   
А ещё — блеск драгоценного камня и отсветы пламени.   
Вампирам привычно бояться огня, но этот манит Серану, как мотылька, словно во всём огромном Скайриме Довакин — единственный источник света.   
Серана видит из-под ресниц: костёр ластится к пальцам, причудливо освещает-очерчивает тонкие чёрные брови, острые скулы и изящный нос, чуть поджатые в задумчивости губы… Довакин облачена в рыжее сияние, как в парадное платье.   
Заворожённая, Серана не сразу замечает встречный взгляд. Сердце ухает вниз: попалась!   
Но в алых глазах вместо укора — тепло. 


	5. Пробуждение

Кровь.   
Совсем немного, пара капель, но этого достаточно. Жжётся под кожей, колет невидимыми шипами: «Просыпайся, Серана. Пора».   
Незнакомые слова гудят в ушах: всё громче, громче, захлёстывают Серану с головой, погребают под собой…   
А потом она вслушивается и начинает осознавать. Это не её язык — их, кажется, несколько, и ни на одном из них она не говорила в детстве, но почему-то она знает, что значит то или иное выражение.   
Серана вспоминает: «Кровь суть вода, а значит, должна дать тебе возможность понять». Мама тогда часто говорила загадками; кажется, одна наконец разрешилась.   
Поток слов уходит, будто его и не было, оседает где-то на задворках сознания. Приходит ощущение тяжести на спине — Свиток. И звук — камень о камень.   
А чуть дальше, в паре шагов, бьётся и горит живое, обдаёт частыми-частыми волнами тепла. Перед ней не вампир — не свои, трэлла бы не послали в одиночку, — и Серана ждёт ледяных цепких когтей страха.   
Вместо этого подгибаются колени, и крипта вокруг плывёт и кружится. Серана заставляет себя вздохнуть раз, другой, третий, пережидает слабость. Вот сейчас, пока она беззащитна, её ударят по хребту…   
Ничего. Только пристальный взгляд на затылке.   
Серана выпрямляется.   
Почти решает, что по-прежнему спит.   
Женщина перед ней — словно восставшая со страниц её книг. Сказочная. Невозможная.   
Глаза, в которых немой вопрос, почти отражение её собственного, — ярко-алые, как свежая густая кровь. Кожа — пепел. Волосы — уголь. Уши вытянутые и заострённые — мер. Но разве бывают такие меры?   
Что случилось, пока она спала? Сколько лет прошло?   
Серана делает крохотный шаг назад, подавляет желание вжаться в колонну спиной. «Это не пугает, не пугает, я не боюсь, — твердит она себе. — Нет времени бояться. Дело прежде всего».   
— Кто вы? Кто вас прислал?   
Слова царапают горло, принимают на губах и языке непривычную форму — и их неуловимое сходство с привычной речью лишь усиливает ощущение неправильности.   
К счастью, женщина напротив её понимает.   
К сожалению, на первый вопрос получить ответ куда сложнее, чем на второй. Но это ничего. Путь до замка Волкихар неблизкий, идти им бок о бок…   
Серана готова ждать.


	6. Золото

Из любой мало-мальски отражающей поверхности Серану встречает чужой взгляд. Рыжевато-золотистые, окаймлённые будто запёкшейся кровью — глаза зверя. Хищника.   
Чудовища.   
Серана знает, что когда-то они были другими. Точно так же, как знает, что башня Белого золота стоит в Имперском городе, а зелья из маминых цветов достаточно настаивать вдвое меньше обычного. Хотя путешествовать по Сиродилу ей довелось разве что через книжные страницы, а ступки и пестика она не касалась уже… дольше, чем имеет смысл считать.   
Серана когда-то была человеком. За это знание хочется держаться, как за спасительную соломинку, но зачастую оно лишь тянет ко дну.   
Когда от голода темнеет в глазах и жжётся в животе. Когда тепло любого прохожего манит, как сладость — ребёнка. Когда хочется забыть обо всём на свете, зажмуриться и позволить себе вонзить клыки в беззащитную шею, почувствовать на губах горячее, пульсирующее, живительное…   
Нельзя, ни за что нельзя.   
«Это не твои мысли», — врёт она себе в такие моменты. Куда проще переложить вину на чужеродное, то самое серое с кожистыми крыльями, которым она так не хочет становиться, чем признать очевидное.   
Серана умеет улыбаться, не показывая клыков, прятать за капюшоном сверкающие глаза и ни словом, ни жестом не выдавать боли от истощения. Именно поэтому она опаснее любого дикого животного — ведь от неё не ожидают укуса и удара когтями.   
Иногда она даже позволяет себе поверить, что их и не будет. Но обманываться подолгу нельзя, да и не выходит: водная гладь выдаёт правду, стоит ей подойти, чтобы умыться.   
В глазах её — про́клятое золото, вечное напоминание о том, что она отдала и что (не) получила взамен. О том, что, пока именно оно смотрит на неё из отражения, она — враг. Ей бы вернуться в замок и закрыться там навеки. Остаться среди таких же, как она, не лезть в залитый солнцем мир живых. Не рисковать нечаянной спасительницей — спутницей — подругой?..   
Серана когда-то была человеком, и человеческая слабость в ней осталась. Поэтому она не уходит.   
Поэтому она позволяет себе изредка мечтать о том, чтобы, может быть, когда-нибудь сменить золото — зеленью.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джен.  
> Подарок Йоханне.

Скайрим укутывает летняя ночь, тихая, почти беззвёздная, пахнущая травами и полевыми цветами. Обманчиво мирная — именно в такие чаще всего ходит на охоту отец. Вряд ли его прихвостни имеют обыкновение добираться до Рифта, но Серана на всякий случай держит ухо востро. Дочь Хладной Гавани им явно не по зубам, и она сделает всё, чтобы защитить новую спутницу — её единственный шанс обрести однажды настоящую свободу.   
Йоханна возвращается с охапкой хвороста, подкидывает его в костёр. Тот вспыхивает на секунду новыми языками пламени, а затем принимается с удвоенной силой трещать. Серана отодвигается, морщится едва заметно: любая случайная искра грозит ожогом, который не умеет лечить ни одна из них. Лучше уж темнота. Только не думать, не думать, не думать ни о крипте, ни о замке Волкихар, из которых она вырвалась совсем недавно…  
Серана сосредотачивается на девушке, старается выхватить взглядом как можно больше. Забавно — она ещё более рыжая, чем на солнце, неужели такое возможно? Неверный свет отражается в глазах жёлтым, вычерчивает густые брови, непривычно твёрдую линию скул и челюсти. Лицо её спокойно, а на губах играет полуулыбка, будто она думает о чём-то своём. О чём-то хорошем.  
С одной стороны, от привычки полагаться на первое впечатление давно пора отучиться. С другой — у Йоханны было уже несколько возможностей её убить, и она не воспользовалась ни одной…  
Серана ещё спорит с собой, колеблется, мучительно принимает решение, — но в глубине души уже прекрасно понимает: не сможет не довериться.  
Ей слишком нужна подруга.

***  
Зимой на рассвете прохладно и спокойно. Серана больше всего любит эти моменты — прямо перед тем, как на снег прольётся солнечный свет, отразится, перемножится стократ и ударит ей прямо в глаза, превращая мир вокруг в один сплошной блик.  
Век бы любоваться, но затухающее пламя требует ещё хвороста, и Серана встаёт. Потягивается скорее по привычке, чем из необходимости: мёртвое тело не протестует против долгого сидения в одной позе и дольше терпит движение без отдыха, чем живое. Хотя мыслить о себе такими категориями она не привыкнет, наверное, никогда.   
А Йоханна рядом настолько пышет жизнью, что привыкать и не хочется. Она похожа на огонь: вспышкой рыжих вьющихся волос, гибкостью и яростью в бою, а ещё той отчаянной беззаботностью на грани с бесшабашностью, которая особенно проявляется в часы нетрезвости (что присуще, пожалуй, всем детям Севера).   
Секреты в ней не заканчиваются, кажется, никогда. Когда Серана была готова принять её за дикарку, она с лёту процитировала древний исторический труд; когда почти решила, что она слишком весела и безобидна, чтобы представлять угрозу хоть для кого-то, — впервые обратилась в волка на её глазах… К моменту, когда Йоханна впервые убила при ней дракона, удивляться Серана уже перестала.   
Сейчас Йоханна совсем не похожа на грозного воина и являет собой само воплощение покоя: мирно спит с другой стороны костра, завернувшись в шкуры до самого носа. До сих пор непривычно, что Довакин доверяет ей, вампиру, прикрывать себе спину, — но это следствие их молчаливого решения не бояться зверей друг в друге.   
Может быть, именно поэтому Серана понемногу перестаёт ненавидеть себя за своего?


	8. And you caused it

_Я её не отдам._  
Наверное, Серана должна бы подступать к замку с какой-нибудь совершенно другой мыслью. Например — о мести отцу за тех, кого он отнял. Или — о том, чтобы взорвать его прогнивший насквозь клан изнутри. О том, чтобы взглянуть в его глаза и увидеть там — вместо вечного снисхождения — страх…  
Довакин, острие атаки, — впереди.  
Серана — верная стремительная тень за плечом.   
Волкихар едва смотрят презрительно — трусиха, изменница, предательница — но им не пересилить. Не её.  
Они отступают.  
В замке привычный уже холод, вот только к запаху гнили — аромат свежей крови трэллов.   
Чёрное вспыхивает перед глазами, шепчет чужим не-живым голосом, и пол на секунду кренится под ногами — как же давно она не ела!.. Но тёплые пальцы уверенно подхватывают под локоть, обеспокоенный взгляд продирается сквозь тёмную пелену. «Всё в порядке», — благодарно улыбается Серана и тормозит бросок гончей ледяным шипом.  
Голод только подстёгивает. Они с Довакин — спина к спине — буря, и нет против неё плотин. Изран и остальные — боевые кличи, выстрелы, звон клинков — словно за пеленой, где-то в другом мире, снаружи, _не их…_  
А потом натиск спадает. Словно волна разбилась о неприступную стену — или, что вернее, они всё-таки снесли этот замок до основания.  
Почти.  
За дверью в конце зала — лорд Харкон.

 _Я её…_  
Серана с силой толкает створки.  
С другой стороны их, конечно же, встречает чудовище. Как трогательно с его стороны, думает Серана, не прятаться за человеческой личиной. Как, Молаг его раздери, искренне.  
Его осанка безупречна даже в этом обличии — и тем яснее виден страх в глубоко запавших в серое чёрных глазах. Его голос льёт яд и мёд в равных долях — и Серана впервые видит перед собой того, кого стоило бы разглядеть тысячи лет назад.  
Она боялась испугаться. Сдаться. Но страху теперь нет места: вместо него в груди жидким огнём разливается гнев, белый-белый и сверкающий — почти как лёд, но куда теплее. Поднимается волной, согревает изнутри, выносит на гребне…  
— С меня хватит. Ты не тронешь её.   
В сжатом кулаке словно сам собой появляется кинжал.   
Харкон видит. Почти не меняет тона, лишь усмехается так, что слышит, быть может, только она.   
Когда-то этот голос одним лишь звуком был способен согнуть её так, будто у неё никогда не было позвоночника, будто она кукла, не знающая другой воли, кроме приказов хозяина.  
Когда-то он отобрал у неё всё, ради чего стоило сопротивляться. Ради чего стоило жить.   
Когда-то он был для неё всем, целым миром — а как подняться одной против всего мира?..  
Её сердце уже очень давно не бьётся, но в висках стучит, как пульс: _чужак. Опасен._  
 _Враг._  
Серана не отводит взгляд. Как пружина из арбалета Стражи, в любой момент готова разжаться. Выстрелить.  
Бросает взгляд через плечо — на ту, что сейчас впервые не рвётся вперёд.  
«Насмерть», — говорят, она уверена, её глаза.  
«Вместе», — отвечают другие.

Они — спина к спине — жар того солнца, от которого ни за что не спасут тени в закутках.  
И уцелеть хочется куда больше, чем выгореть в нём самой.  
Чтобы однажды суметь позволить себе хотя бы на миг…  
 _Я — её._


	9. Вовремя

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Соулмейт!АУ.

Если не следить за бегом времени, рано или поздно оно тебя обгонит. Серана, кажется, всегда чуть-чуть отстаёт — самую малость, но в итоге именно она решает исход.

***

Имя Катлин — ровные округлые буквы, кокетливые завитушки — появляется у неё на руке утром дня, который больше никогда, кажется, не станет для неё праздничным.  
Годовщины её рождения всегда отмечали с размахом. Большой стол, нарядные одежды, торжественные речи, пара айлейдов совсем рядом с отцом… но та, что предназначена ей судьбою, в этом году не разделит с ней самую свободную и светлую часть дня. Не будет плести в поле венки и брызгаться водой из озера. Да что там — даже в глаза ей не взглянет.  
 _Видеть тебя больше не хочу. Уходи. Не приближайся никогда, высокомерная ты сволочь._  
Эти слова на её теле были бы куда честнее. Имя… в имени слишком мало и слишком много, оно жжётся под длинным расшитым рукавом, и слишком больших усилий стоит не тянуться то и дело, чтобы почесать.  
Ещё бо́льших — не поднимать глаза туда, где точно так же уткнулась в свою тарелку её не-наречённая.

***

Когда Серана перестаёт быть просто собой и становится Дочерью Гавани, имя на её руке выцветает. Вымывается из неё, точно так же, как необходимость дышать и способность подставить солнцу лицо.  
Только тогда она впервые позволяет себе всерьёз задуматься: а было ли на _её_ теле имя-отражение, ставшее в ту же ночь из чёрного — серым?  
И если да, станет ли от этого хоть капельку легче?

***

Нежданная и нежеланная пропасть в четыре эры оказывается куда глубже и больнее всех, что были до.  
Никого из тех, кто знал бы — кто хотел бы — знать её человеком, нет в живых уже несколько тысяч лет, и Серана не может, не может впустить в себя это знание, позволить ему укорениться. Ей кажется, оно её поглотит, уничтожит, испепелит на месте.  
Выйти обнажённой под полуденное южное солнце — и то было бы не так больно.  
Ей отвешивают фальшиво-почтительные полупоклоны, смотрят с уважением и опаской. Дочь лорда Харкона. Та, что принесла отцу Свиток. Та, на кого в их сложной и завязанной в насквозь прогнившие узлы игре нельзя ставить вообще, слишком непредсказуема, слишком долго отсутствовала. Та, кого сторонятся по этой (а, может быть, и не только по этой) причине.  
А с другой стороны — с другой, думает Серана, стороны баррикад, — женщина, сошедшая словно со страниц книг, живая и горящая внутренним огнём, от которого светло на метры вокруг.  
И сразу так просто оказывается решиться бежать.

***

Месяцы спустя она снова идёт с северо-запада в форт Стражи рассвета. Снова одна, снова в неизвестность, но теперь дорога кажется куда легче и радостнее, чем в первый раз.  
Теперь не надо прятаться от солнечных лучей и любопытных случайных путников, не надо бояться, что её убьют на месте или выставят, даже не выслушав.  
В её груди бьётся и трепещет сердце, снова ставшее живым. Она больше не чужая и не изгой. Не монстр.  
И если бы всё было так просто… но под сердцем, на рёбрах, угнездилось новое имя, угловатое и чуть наклонное. Которого не было до дня, когда в неё вдохнули жизнь.  
Это, пожалуй, даже логично. Они обе чужие этому времени, обе пережили больше, чем готовы сказать вслух, обе — Серана точно знает, что обе, хотя об этом они тоже не говорили — прячут под одеждой выцветшие имена.  
А ещё с ней до невозможности тепло. К ней тянет неумолимо и непрестанно, словно именно она — маяк, спасение, единственный язык пламени, способный разрезать обступившую Серану ледяную тьму. Никто, живой или не-живой, не был так же нужен и дорог уже очень, очень давно.   
Тем страшнее сломать, испортить, спугнуть. Лишиться хотя бы того, что у неё уже есть, пусть это до невозможности мало, пусть хотелось бы ещё, больше, глубже…  
Ближе.  
Вот только на этот раз Серана не позволит страху себя остановить, как бы ни сковывал по рукам и ногам.  
Она бы поблагодарила Катлин лично, да не знает, что стало с ней тогда, тысячи лет назад, и есть ли теперь куда прийти. Поэтому она легко касается губами рукава, под которым скрыто её имя, и улыбается. Теперь Катлин — уже не режущая душу боль, а светлая-светлая грусть, что легче пёрышка.   
«Спасибо, что была. Время двигаться вперёд».  
К женщине-огню. Женщине-спасению. Той, что сделала для неё больше, чем Серана была бы вправе принять — да только с ней не получилось не.

***

Серана, кажется, всегда чуть-чуть отстаёт. Самую малость, которая и решает исход.  
Тем отчаяннее она надеется, что на этот раз — _вовремя_.

Ярко-алые, как свежая густая кровь, глаза встречаются с её зелёными.


End file.
